


a home is what we make it

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Eddie lifts his other hand, framing Buck’s face, and drawing him forward. “I’ve been trying to ask for months,” he admits. Then, quieter, “I miss you when you’re not here.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 387





	a home is what we make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [from_nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/gifts).



“Would you sit down?”

Buck grins and drops right into Eddie’s lap. Eddie rolls his eyes, huffing, but rests his hands on Buck’s hips to keep him steady. It’s one of the things he loves best about Eddie; lets Buck do what he wants, but is always there to help and keep Buck safe. Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of Eddie’s neck. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Eddie asks, lips quirked up into a smile. “You’re very full of energy today.”

“I’m not,” Buck says, hearing a touch of a whine in his voice. “I just missed you.”

It always brings a soft smile onto Eddie’s face, and it does now. Eddie sighs gently, lifting a hand to Buck’s face. He rubs a thumb over Buck’s cheek. “I missed you too. It’s been a day.”

Buck nods, adjusting his hips so that he straddles Eddie’s hips a little better. “I had to go back to my own apartment.”

“Tragic,” Eddie says, and Buck thinks it’s supposed to be mocking, but it sounds as genuine as he hopes. Eddie guides Buck closer, kisses him. “Why do you?”

“Go back to my apartment?” Buck asks, raising his eyebrows. At Eddie’s nod, Buck shuts his mouth, not sure how to answer. He searches Eddie’s face; Eddie looks nervous, a touch hopeful, and soft. “Eddie—”

Eddie lifts his other hand, framing Buck’s face, and drawing him forward. “I’ve been trying to ask for months,” he admits. Then, quieter, “I miss you when you’re not here.”

It takes Buck a moment to be able to talk. He keeps his fingers moving, doesn’t want Eddie to think he’s upset, and slides his fingers up into Eddie’s hair. When he finds his voice, he thinks he sounds strange. “I miss you all the time.”

“Then stay.” Eddie swallows. “You don’t have to say yes—”

“Of course I will,” Buck hurries to say, kissing Eddie a little sloppy. He whines in the back of his throat, eyes slipping closed. “I want to stay.”

“Oh,” Eddie says, and it’s so full of wonder. Buck pulls back, surprised; Eddie seriously thought he’d say no? 

Buck presses in for another kiss, then another. “Eddie, I’ll always say yes. Always.”

There’s only a momentary pause, and then Eddie laughs, drags in Buck for a longer, heated kiss. When they part, he touches Buck’s face, as if he can’t stop. “Better not make a promise you can’t keep.”

“I can,” Buck promises. Any question, one he hopes will come in time, and he’ll always answer yes. 

Buck hugs Eddie, nose turning into Eddie’s temple. Eddie’s hands move to his back, hold him close. They stay that way, lapsing into a comfortable quiet. Buck’s leg is starting to ache and he shifts, grunting. 

“Come on,” Eddie says, helping Buck off his lap. He strokes the cramp out of Buck’s leg, unable to look away from him. They’re both grinning like idiots, and Buck feels happiness bubble up inside of his chest. 

“Eddie,” he says, grabbing a fistful of Eddie’s shirt and dragging him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Eddie’s answer is swallowed by another kiss. When they part, his smile turns soft. “I love you too, Buck.”

Buck hops to his feet, shaking out his bad leg, then hauling Eddie off the couch. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Our bed,” Eddie points out, and just like that, they’re giddy again. They hold hands down the hall, trying not to bang into walls in case they wake Christopher, and when the door closes gently behind them, Buck presses Eddie against it. 

“Our bed,” Buck agrees, hands on Eddie’s hips, mouth on Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie tips his head back against the wood, arms around Buck’s neck. Their kiss is intense, Buck pressing closer, hips tight to Eddie’s. Eddie groans into the kiss. “Buck.”

“What?” Buck manages to get out. Eddie doesn’t say anything for a moment, long enough that Buck pulls back, frowning. 

“Don’t frown,” Eddie says, rubbing a finger over Buck’s eyebrow. “I just wanted to say, tomorrow, we should take Chris out for the day. Together.”

Heart pounding, Buck stares, not sure what the feeling in his chest is about. “Like a family?”

Eddie nods, eyes bright. “Yeah.”

“I love you,” Buck says, the words bursting out of him. He feels like he wants to cry, shakes his head. “Why do i wanna cry?”

“Because you’re happy?” Eddie laughs, eyes a little wet. “Did you ever think—”

“With you? Hoped,” Buck answers, because he knows what the question is. “I don’t think I’ll ever take anything for granted with you, with Chris.”

Eddie nods, burying his face in Buck’s neck. “A family.”

“A family,” Buck agrees, lets the words settle over them and hugs Eddie tighter; as if the closer they get, the more cemented the idea will be. “I never thought I’d have one.”

“I know,” Eddie says, voice full of emotion. He does know, knows Buck better than he thought anyone could know him. “You do now.” 

Buck nods, doesn’t dare speak. He closes his eyes, breathes in the scent of Eddie, and lets ideas of the future stretch out before them. 


End file.
